


Fuck-Marry-Kill Haikyuu Version

by Lilo_Lolli_The_First



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 Chapter contains smutty elements!, Adding More Tags LATER, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boredom, Bromance, How Do I Tag, Kenma is done with this shit, Multi, Training Camp, fuck-marry-kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_Lolli_The_First/pseuds/Lilo_Lolli_The_First
Summary: The boys of the Karasuno Volleyball Club were on a training camp but the weather was really bad, it rained non-stop and the gym was flooded. Takeda-Sensei said, they could use the day to rest and to bond as a team and now all twelve boys sat in the room not knowing what to do. Tanaka and Nishinoya were a loud pair of idiots until Daichi got mad.“We could play a game,” Suga suggested, trying to smooth the situation. Hinata cheered and got to his feed.“I have cards,” Narita offered but no one knew a game twelve people could play with one deck of cards.“How about we play Kiss, Marry, Kill,” Ennoshita proposed. Noyas eyes instantly start to shine and Tanaka corrected Ennoshita by saying: “You mean Fuck, Marry, Kill!”For some kind of reason all of the boys were eager to play.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	1. Boredom during training camp - Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, 
> 
> this is my first Fanfic, hope you like it. I want to write some more chapters so if you have suggestions, feel free to leave a comment. Also I am not a native English-speaker, so sorry for any errors. 
> 
> If I forgot tags, write me - I didn't really know what tags to use. Same goes for the relationship tags: The relationships are mostly implied . . . so I wasn't sure if I should add them or not.

The boys of the Karasuno Volleyball Club sat around in small groups in the big room they were sharing. They were on a training camp but the weather was really bad, it rained non-stop and when they went to the gym in the morning they found it flooded. Trainer Ukai had told them to help clean the gym but it still wasn’t dry enough to play there and it was still raining. Takeda-Sensei said, they could use the day to rest and to bond as a team and now all twelve boys sat in the room not knowing what to do. Tanaka and Nishinoya were a loud pair of idiots until Daichi got mad. 

“We all share this room and I don’t want to go deaf, because you two are crazy loud apes!” he shouted. That imminently got both of them silent.   
“We could play a game,” Suga suggested, trying to smooth the situation. Hinata cheered and got to his feed.   
“We could play tag!”  
“Boke Hinata, there is no space,” Kageyama shouted at him and they started to bicker.   
“Calm down,” Yamaguchi said, but was ignored.   
“I have cards,” Narita offered but no one knew a game twelve people could play with one deck of cards.   
“How about we play Kiss, Marry, Kill,” Ennoshita proposed. Noyas eyes instantly start to shine and Tanaka corrected Ennoshita by saying: “You mean Fuck, Marry, Kill!”   
For some kind of reason all of the boys were eager to play, even Tsukishima joined after Yamaguchi looked at him with big pleading eyes and the other boys nagged him. 

“Okay, I start,” Ennoshita said and looked at all the boys. He decided to ask Kinoshita first.   
“Kinoshita, Fuck, Marry, Kill, Sunny, Hyoyeon and Yuri from Girls Generation.” Kinoshita turned a little red and thought. He decided to kill Yuri, marry Sunny and fuck Hyoyeon. There was a discussion from mainly Tanaka and Noya, why he would kill Yuri and they only stopped, when Daichi spoke up. Kinoshita was the next and asked Hinata which one he would kill, marry or fuck. The first few rounds were almost innocent, they used idols and discussed the decisions. It all went well until Tanaka was the one to ask. 

“Asahi,” he said with a evil smile and the older boy looked instantly scared.   
“Fuck, marry, kill,” Tanaka said, as if it was some kind of magical spell, then he looked around the room and grinned.   
“Daichi, Suga and Noya.” The room was silent for a split second before Noya jumped at Tanaka and tried to punch him.   
“I don’t get it,” Hinata announced and looked to Kageyama who shrugged.   
“TANAKA,” Daichi said with a gravel voice, Tuskishima and Yamaguchi snickered, Asahi was beet red and the other boys seemed to be amused by all the ruckus. When everyone settled down again, scared to get punished by Daichi, the captain decided to move on to the next person, but Suga stopped him.   
“I actually want to know, how Asahi would decide,” he said and looked absolutely innocent. Asahi gasped for air, everyone starred at him.   
“Come on guys, that’s ridiculous,” he tried, but no one had mercy with him.   
“Don’t be a softy and make your decision,” Daichi said. They had too wait like forever but then the ace opened his mouth.   
“I . . . I would marry Suga,” he started and gave Suga a shy smile.   
“Yeah, I totally get you,” Tanaka said and nodded.   
“Suga is like the perfect housewife,” Narita said and ignored the death glare, Daichi sent his way.   
“And I would fuck Noya and kill Daichi,” Asahi murmured in a fast pace, but the others still understood him.   
“Why are you killing me?” Daichi said and snapped.   
“Because I am scared of you! I don’t want to get fucked by you, that would be sooo scary and I would probably never be able to walk again,” Asahi defended himself and gestured with his hands. The other boys laughed, only Hinata and Kageyama seemed a little confused. It took some time till everyone was settled again, Asahi depressed in a corner, Noya comforting him. 

“Who’s next?” Suga asked, certain that the ace was in no condition to keep on playing.   
“I could ask again,” Tanaka offered but Daichi and Suga were against it.   
“I’ll ask you,” Daichi decided and took revenge.   
“Fuck, marry, kill,” he grinned and looked around. “Noya, Ennoshita and Kiyoko.” Narita and Kinoshita laughed and were both glad, that they were not part of the nominees.   
“You better think hard, I helped you study,, so if you want to pass your exams . . .” Ennoshita threatened and glared in Tanakas direction. Tanaka swallowed and got quiet to concentrate.   
“I will marry Kiyoko, fuck Ennoshita and kill Noya.”   
“What?” Noya shouted, ready to punch Tanaka again.   
“I am sorry bro, but Ennoshita threatened me,” Tanaka defended himself.   
“I didn’t say I wanted you to fuck me,” Ennoshita said, red and embarrassed. “I threatened you, so you wouldn’t say something stupid, but you did!”   
The other boys laughed at the little fight.   
“Bros before hoes,” Noya said sulking.   
“Are you crazy? Kiyoko is no slut!” Tanaka shouted.   
“I didn’t mean her,” Noya said and glared at Ennoshita, but then he started to grin wide and laughed.   
“Bro, you know I rather die by your hands than be fucked by you,” Noya stated, nudging Tanakas shoulder with his own.   
“Bro!” Tanaka sobbed and they hugged each other.   
“Gay,” Tsukishima commented, which was a bad idea. All eyes turned to him and Tanaka grinned.   
“Well, my turn,” he chimed and everyone (expect Hinata and Kageyama maybe) knew, who his next target would be.   
“Ah, Tsukki,” Tanaka said and teased the tall boy using the nickname. Tsukishima clicked his tongue.   
“Yamaguchi, Yachi and . . . ” Tanaka looked around.   
“Hinata!”  
“What why me?”   
“I kill Hinata,” Tsukishima answered instantly.   
“Why?” Hinata asked again.   
“But who will you marry and who will you fuck?” Noya asked, eager to hear the answer. Everyone was surprised, when Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi and asked him.   
“What would you prefer? Me screwing you but being married to Yachi or me sleeping with Yachi once and marrying you?”   
The room was silent, Yamaguchi turned red and stammered.   
“I . . I don’t know,” he admitted.   
“When we’re married I would also fuck you,” Tsukishima said in an attempt to help Yamaguchi with his decision.   
“Then marry me and sleep with Yachi,” the freckled one answered, blushed cheeks but a little excited. 

“Why would Tsukishima sleep with me?” a shaky voice asked from the door. All boys turned their heads and were embarrassed, when they saw the two managers stand there.   
“Since when are you here?” Daichi asked a little nervous.   
“Since Tsukishima suggested to screw Yamaguchi,” Kiyoko said, with a neutral facial expression.   
“Kiyoko!” Tanaka and Noya shouted while the tow girls entered the room.   
“What is going on?” Kiyoko wanted to know as the girls sat down, Yachi still super flustered.   
“We play Fuck-Marry-Kill, you want to join?” Suga asked. Both the girls decided to join and Noya gave them a short recap what had happened.   
“Well done,” she says, when he heard Tanakas decision.   
“Kiyoko praised me,” Tanaka said and was in his own fanboy world, simpping like there was no tomorrow.   
“I will spend all your money and maybe have an affair,” Kiyoko said and the other boys rolled on the floor laughing. 

“Who’s next?” Yachi asked and looked around.   
“Tsukishima is allowed to ask,” Daichi answered.   
“Okay, I will ask Yachi,” Tsukishima announced. The little blond tensed and looked at the boys. Why did she even ask?   
“Fuck, Marry, Kill, Kiyoko-san, Yamaguchi and Hinata . . . no, Ennoshita,” Tsukishima changed his decision.   
“Oho,” said Tanaka and snickered. Yachi almost fainted.   
“Ahh . . ehm . . I would marry Kiyoko, because there is no way I could kill her and she is way to pure to . . . . to do . . . to have . . .” she stopped and gave up.   
“I think you think to well of me,” Kiyoko admitted and winked at her, making Yachis cheeks blush.   
“Ohhh!” Noya shouted and Tanaka tried to catch his breath. Yachi looked at Yamaguchi and Ennoshita. “I . . . I would . . ” she started but couldn’t say anything else.   
“It’s okay if you kill me,” Ennoshita offered.   
“Or you could have a threesome and not kill anyone,” Narita said, even though the rules said otherwise.   
“I can?” Yachi asked relieved. The others laughed hysterically.   
“I think we can make an exception,” Kinoshita offered. Yachi smiled totally forgetting, that she kind of offered a threesome to Yamaguchi, who was beet red, and Ennoshita, who also had a hue of pink on his cheeks. 

Yachi decided to ask Hinata and choose Kageyama, the little giant and Sugawara.   
“Why me?” Suga asked confused.   
“Because Hinata looks up to you,” Yachi explained.   
“But he will definitely kill me,” Suga stated pretending to be sad.   
“I would never!” Hinata shouted.   
“I would fuck you, no I would marry you and fuck the little giant . . . but maybe I should marry him and fuck you . . .” Hinata thought aloud. Tsukishima snorted and the others chuckled.   
“I rather marry you,” Suga intervened and gave Hinata a smile.   
“Okay, then I marry you, fuck the little giant and -”   
“I will never set for you ever again, Boke Hinata,” the cold voice of Kageyama announced.   
“What?” Hinata said in shock. “But why?” he wanted to know and Kageyama blushed. The other boys laughed loud while Hinata and Kageyama started to argue.   
“You’re mine!” the black haired shouted at some point, which made Hinata embarrassed and angry and happy at the same time.   
“Uhhhh!” the second years whistled, only Ennoshita refrained from joining.   
“Kiss him and tell him your sorry, so we can continue playing,” Tsukishima sighed with annoyance. They were shocked to see Hinata do just that.   
“I’m sorry Kags,” he whined, grabbing the collar of the taller boy and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Kageyama froze and turned beet red.   
“Will you forgive me?” Hinata asked with pleading eyes, that made Kageyama swallow hard.   
“Sure, Boke Hinata,” he mumbled. Hinata grinned, snuggled himself against Kageyama and turned to the others to continue the game. They all were dumbfounded. 

“My ship is sailing,” Kiyoko announced into the silence and that brought the boys back from their shock.   
“What ship?” Kageyama asked confused but got no answer, because Hinata started the next round.   
“Daichi, Fuck-Marry-Kill with Sugawara, Asahi and . . .” Hinata looked around.   
“Michimiya,” Noya shouted and grinned wickedly.   
“Interesting,” Kiyoko acknowledged and all boys looked at their captain.   
“Well I would kill Asahi, because he did the same and I think he is the easiest to kill,” Daichi said in a clam voice. Asahi got depressed – again – and Noya had to pad his back – again. It took some time, before Daichi continued.   
“I would probably marry Michimiya, because I would never sleep with a girl and leave her to marry another,” Daichi explained.   
“Man, you’re way to old school. Nowadays you can sleep with somebody, without responsibilities,” Tanaka sighed.   
“I know, but I still couldn’t do that to Michimiya.”   
“But you would do it to Suga?” Noya wanted to know. Daichi and Suga looked at each other.   
“No, I mean, yeah I would sleep with him but I would not leave him hanging,” Daichi tried to explain but failed.   
“Okay, if you could marry and fuck one of the two, which one would it be?” Tsukishima asked and surprised the others with his interest in the game and Daichis decision. Unconsciously Daichi grabbed Sugas hand right next to his and squeezed. The others didn’t need a verbal answer after that.   
“And another ship,” Kiyoko said pleased with being part of the game. Suga leaned into Daichi, placing his head on Daichis shoulder.   
“I think I would lend you to Michimiya, but just once,” he pondered and Daichi blushed. 

“Can we continue?” Daichi wanted to know before someone could ask, if he and Suga had already done the deed.   
“Sure, you just have to pick someone,” Ennoshita replied.   
“Okay, than I’ll ask Narita. Which would you marry, fuck or kill out of Ennoshita, Kinoshita and eh Tanaka . . . or Noya?”   
“Which one, me or Tanaka,” Nishinoya questioned.   
“Doesn’t matter,” Narita said.   
“I would kill you or Tanaka,” he answered with an evil grin.   
“No fair,” Tanaka whined, even though he wasn’t eager to fuck or marry Narita.   
“I would marry Kinoshita, as planned and fuck Ennoshita,” he finished and grinned sheepish.   
“As planned?” Yachi followed up with big eyes. Kinoshita and Narita both pulled a necklace from under their shirts. At each necklace hung a ring.   
“Wow, that’s sooo cool,” Hinata said and crawled over to look at the rings.   
“Those are cheap rings, we bought at a fair, but we will get real rings someday and marry, that’s what we have planned,” Kinoshita explained proudly.   
“You are so mature,” Suga commented and squeezed Daichis hand. Daichi made a mental note to get matching rings as well. 

There was a knock at the sliding door and then it slid open. Ukai and Takeda stood in the door, pleased, that the room was still in tact and there was no fighting. Takeda smiled at the group and announced that lunch was ready.   
“Wait!” Noya shouted and looked at Tanaka who started to grin and nodded.   
“We were playing a game, would you join for one round?” Nishinoya asked innocently.   
“No,” Daichi, tried to prevent the worst from happening. But Ukai nodded and Takeda said: “Sure, if it doesn't take to long.”   
Tsukishima grinned as well – it was one of his smug smiles.   
“Trainer Ukai,” Noya almost shouted, deciding to target their trainer instead of their teacher.  
“Fuck, Marry, Kill,” Hinata chimed excited and bounced up and down.   
“Takeda,” Tanaka said and he saw Ukais eyes widen with surprise and other emotions.   
“Nekomas coach Manabu and. . . .” Suga suggested.  
“Tanakas Sister!” Noya screamed, while Tanaka shouted: “Yachis Mum!” and Yamaguchi suggested “Shimada-san”

There was a loud discussion, Tanaka shouting at Noya that his sister was off limits and he didn’t want to know if Ukai would bang her or marry her or kill her, but especially bang her.   
“Boys calm down,” Takeda tried to clam them down and smiled at them but his face was a little red, showing his embarrassment.   
“I shouldn’t have said yes to joining the game,” Ukai growled already thinking what to answer. The boys calmed down a little later, when Ukai cleared his throat.   
“I would kill Manabu and probably Shimada, because sometimes he’s a dick,” Ukai looked at the group. At Tanakas do-you-want-to-fight face and Yachis big scared eyes, that seemed to ask him, if he would become her new father, after marrying her mother.   
“I would go on a date with Tanakas Sister and Yachis mother. I know Tanaka-san is a good drinker,” he praised and grinned. Tanaka smiled proudly at the remark.   
“That’s not how the game -” Tsukishima tried, but Ukai just continued.   
“And I’ll marry Takeda-Sensei,” he said and winked at the younger male. Takeda blushed and turned away, saying something about lunch getting cold.   
“I think I’ll also fuck him,” Ukai thought aloud, with eyes of a predator, after Takeda was far away. The boys snickered. Kiyoko clenched her fist and knew another ship was sailing, or soon would.


	2. 2 Owls and 2 Cats make a foursome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto sat together in Kuroo's Room. 
> 
> Kenma’s phone made a small “bling” sound, announcing that Kenma got a notification.  
> “Hinata just texted me something funny,” 
> 
> “What did he write?” Akaashi asked in his soft, clam voice. 
> 
> “He says, Karasuno is having a training camp but the gym was flooded because of the rain. The team couldn’t practice and it was boring until they played Fuck-Marry-Kill.” Bokutos and Kuroos ears twitched and their lips curled upwards into mischievous grins. 
> 
> Well . . . . guess what happened next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> I started writing this chapter shortly after the first chapter but never finished it. No I decided to just end this Fanfiction with only two chapters and rewrote parts of the second chapter. 
> 
> Don't ask, I must have read some super smutty Fanfics about the boys because Akaashi is kind of 18+ . . . I'm a little ashamed of myself but only a little. Now I have to see, if I have to change some tags and warning . . . upsis! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto sat together in Kuroo's Room. It was one of those occasions where Kuroo had forced Kenma to get out of his room. After a lot of persuading from Kuroo’s side, his phone went of and Bokuto was on the line asking if they wanted to meet and watch a movie together. Half an hour later Bokuto would be in front of Kuroos house with snacks from the convince store and Akaashi in tow.   
The would all gather in Kuroo’s room and Bokuto and Kuroo would argue which movie they should watch. Kenma would play a game on his phone and Akaashi would try to clam Bokuto down and to find a compromise. It was kind of a routine by now.   
This time Bokuto and Kuroo were arguing about what really had happened during the last practice match and being their usual loud selves. Bokuto accused Kuroo to cheat by being mean to him and Kuroo answered that Bokuto was just a sore loser. Akashi tried to calm them a down and Kenma was at his mobile phone, so basically it was like every single time they tried to watch a movie together.   
Kenma’s phone made a small “bling” sound, announcing that Kenma got a notification. He saw that it was from Hinata and interrupted his game in favour of reading what Karasuno’s energy ball had written. Kenma gave a little snort after reading the text. The room imminently fell silent, all eyes on him. 

“Did you just snort?” Bokuto asked, not sure if he EVER heard Kenma, laugh, giggle, snort or chuckle. 

“Do it again, that was super adorable,” Kuroo begged which earned him a annoyed look from Kenma. The pudding head hated to get attention and wanted to continue with his game instead of interacting with the others. He also was pretty sure, he wasn’t able to snort on commando. 

“Hinata just texted me something funny,” Kenma explained and hoped to get the others off of his back. 

“What did he write?” Akaashi asked in his soft, clam voice. Bokuto’s eyes sparkled with excitement. He loved to hear from his disciple. 

“He says, Karasuno is having a training camp but the gym was flooded because of the rain. The team couldn’t practice and it was boring until they played Fuck-Marry-Kill.” Bokutos and Kuroos ears twitched and their lips curled upwards into mischievous grins. 

“Oh! It sucks, that the gym was flooded,” Akaashi responded. He knew Bokuto would be an annoying mess, if they were on a training camp and couldn't practice. He could just imagine how Hinata and Kageyama would become and pitied the rest of the Karasuno Volleyball Team. 

“What’s more important is what they played. Wish I could have been there,” Kuroo sighed and closed his eyes, pretending to imagine how the game would have went. He could already visualize a beet red Chibi-chan and a flustered Asahi, while Tanaka and Nishinoya probably were completely out of control. 

“I bet Daichi hated the game to his core and the monk-head and their hyped libero would fail to kill any girl and rather marry all or fuck them,” Kuroo hypothesized. 

“And Tsukishima answered, ‘I kill all’ without further explanation and totally nonchalantly, even though it’s against the rules” Bokuto said and laughed loudly. Kuroo also started to laugh in his typical hyena laugh.

“That game is awesome!” Bokuto exclaimed and became excited, he wanted to play so badly. Kenma's phone rang again.

“Oh, another text from Hinata,” Kenma announced. The other boys craned their necks to see what Hinata had written, even Akaashi was interested. 

“Read it out loud,” Bokuto ordered, totally forgetting that the chat between Kenma and Hinata was none of his business. Kenma sighed loudly but he read the text, which had lots of emojis and some misspellings. 

“He says, he kissed Kageyama because he was sulking after Hinata killed him in favour of marrying Sugawara-san and fucking his idol the small giant. He also writes, that he thinks Kageyama took the game way to serious.” 

“Wait! They played it with the team members as nominees?” Bokuto shouted and Akaashi reminded him, that Kuroo’s parents and neighbours didn’t want to go deaf. 

“I totally have to ask Daichi, who his nominees were and how he answered. But I am certain that Tanaka or Nishinoya would nominate Sugawara-san. I am certain Daichi would marry him or at least fuck him, depending on the other options,” Kuroo laughed and held his stomach. He wished there would be a training match or camp with Karasuno in the near future, so he could tease the other captain. Bokuto fidgeted and bit his lip in an attempt to control his excitement – in vain. He jumped up on his feet, all eyes on him. Kenma already regretted his decision to share what Hinata had written with the others.

“I also want to play,” the owl lookalike almost shouted. A big smile on his face and golden eyes looking down on the other boys with excited expectation. 

“Calm down Bokuto and sit down,” Akaashi tried to tame Bokuto but it was too late. Kuroo also liked the idea and got to his feed as well. 

“Let’s do this,” the boy with messy hair, that looked like he just woke up, said and gave Bokuto a high five. They both looked down at Akaashi and Kenma. Akaashi just sighed, he knew he already had lost and Bokuto wouldn't calm down until they played the game. 

“Okay, but don’t be so loud, please,” he said and patted the floor next to himself. Bokuto obediently sat down next to Akaashi and grinned like a child. Kenma wasn’t swayed as easily. Only when Kuroo threatened to take his cell phone away did he give in.

“I start!” Kuroo announced before anyone could open their mouth. Bokuto looked a little sulky but he didn’t disagreed. 

“Kenma, Fuck-Marry-Kill, Bokuto, Akaashi and I,” Kuroo wanted to know and grinned wickedly. He hoped Kenma would give him the answer he wished for, but he didn’t consider, that Kenma was annoyed to be forced to participate. The smaller boy didn’t even look up form his phone as he answered. 

“I would marry Akaashi, fuck Bokuto and kill you,” Kenma said and killed an end boss in his phone and completed the level. 

“Nice,” Bokuto shouted while Kuroo cried out, “Why! Why would you kill me?”   
Kenma decided to ignore Kuroo but latter one nagged him and soon Kenma had to pause his game in favuor of looking at the other three – mainly at Kuroo. 

“I would marry Akaashi because unlike Bokuto or you he is quiet and doesn’t bother me,” the pudding head answered. 

“I never bother you,” Kuroo defended himself and looked like a kicked puppy.

“ You ALWAYS bother me, if your bored and you steal my games. . . . Also Akaashi can actually cook and take care of himself,” Kenma retorted. He looked at Kuroo with a slightly raised eyebrow but the tall one didn’t fight back. 

“Okay fair,” answered Kuroo, a little hurt but he understood Kenma’s point. 

“But that doesn’t explains why you rather fuck Bokuto than me.” 

“Because my legs feel numb even several days after we do it and you are so demanding. I can only hope, that Bokuto is not as needy, horny and big as you,” Kenma complained, “and also I would only have to fuck him once, so it’s not a big deal.” His answer was totally logical but it was still a stab for Kuroo. 

“Too bad that I’m big and demanding,” Bokuto shared with a nasty grin and high fived Kuroo. Kenma just shrugged his shoulders and turned to his phone once again. 

“Your turn,” Kuroo reminded him, taking a little bit revenge, preventing Kenma from starting a new level in his game. The pudding head sighed before he picked the next target. 

“Kuroo, Fuck-Marry-Kill, Akaashi, Bokuto and me?” Kenma said but was more interested in his phone than Kuroo's answer. Bokuto whined because he wanted to be asked and now he felt left out. Akaashi patted his shoulder to comfort him.

“Oi! At least pick other people to choose!” Kuroo scowled but was ignored, so he just answered. 

“Okay . . . I would marry Kenma, because that’s my plan since we were kids-”

“Sweet,” Bokuto commented, interrupting Kuroo, who didn’t mind. 

“And I would fuck you Bro and . . . well kill Akaashi.” 

“Noooo!” Bokuto shouted in protest. He hugged Akaashi next to him as if he would protect him from certain death. 

“Why not?” Kuroo asked and chuckled at the owl boy. 

“You can’t kill Akaashi, I would never let that happen. I’d rather have you kill me!” Bokuto shouted with passion, his chest swelled proudly by his heroic sacrifice. 

“Bro, how could I kill you?” Kuroo asked, reaching for Bokuto with his hand and both of them were in their own little bromance world. 

“Just do it, I will forgive you. But I could never forgive you, if you kill Akaashi! I wouldn’t fuck you, if you did!” Bokuto stopped hugging Akaashi and grabbed Kuroo's hand. They looked each other into the eyes and then hugged each other tightly. 

“But you know, if I kill you, I would be fucking Akaashi, would that be okay with you?” Kuroo asked with a lot of drama in his voice. Bokuto froze at the realization and swallowed hard. He let go of Kuroo so he could look him in the face. Both of Bokuto's hands landed of Kuroo’s shoulders.

“You have my permission, Bro! Just be gentle with him,” Bokuto cried and Kuroo and him hugged again. Both were sniffing. 

“This is ridiculous,” Kenma huffed. He had paused his game and looked at Kuroo and Bokuto, they were still hugging and there were even some tears. Akaashi looked unfazed and plainly said: “Whether Kuroo can fuck me is my decision and not yours Bokuto.” That got Bokuto's attention and he looked with his big shocked golden eyes at Akaashi. 

“Aaaaggaaassshhhhiiii!” he whined and let go of Kuroo, getting all depressed. Kuroo dried some scattered tears with the hem of his shirt while Bokuto buried his head in Akaashi's lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Akaashi patted his deflated hair and sighed deeply, this was a disaster. While Bokuto still was depressed, Kuroo started to think about Akaashi’s comment and started to grin.

“So if you had to Fuck-Marry-Kill one of us, you would fuck me?” Kuroo asked mischievously, totally ignoring Bokuto’s mental state. 

“Yeah, I think I would fuck you and marry Kenma, because he is the least exhausting one out of you three.” 

“Aaakkkaaaasssshhhhiiii!” Bokuto cried out again but it was muffled because his hug became tighter in his search of comfort and confirmation. Akaashi gently tucked at his hair until Bokuto faced him. He looked like a lost puppy and his eyes were red and glassy. 

“Agaashi,” Bokuto whined and looked up at the black-haired boy. Akaashi sighed at the sight but then he leaned down until his lips were right next to Bokuto’s ear.

“Believe me Darling, dying by my hand will be the best thing that ever happened to you,” he purred. 

“I will take my time and fuck you, till your body can’t keep up any more! Always bringing you to the edge but never letting you cum and then, when your exhausted and tired I will use these delicate fingers of mine and strangle you and you will come choking and ramming your dick into me and -” 

“Stop!” Bokuto exclaimed, a shiver running down his spine. Just Akaashi’s low whispering voice already made him horny and he tried to shift to hide his growing erection. 

“Gross,” said Kenma looking at Bokuto's excitement. It had been a mistake to go to Kuroo’s place after all, next time Kenma would refuse. 

“Wow, Akaashi! I never knew you could be so naughty and wild,” Kuroo praised and licked his lips, “Maybe fucking you would really be a nice thing to do.” 

“Hands off, he’s mine!” Bokuto growled and warped his arms around Akaashi’s waist again. Akaashi bit his lip and gave Kuroo one of his slutty bedroom looks, eyes half closed. Kuroo sharply took a breath. Okay, this game was getting out of hand pretty fast. 

“Aaakkkkaasssshhhhiii!” Bokuto whined again, feeling betrayed. 

Kuroo chuckled and exclaimed: “You were the one that wanted to play the game.” Bokuto instantly became even more depressed, knowing it was indeed his fault, that Kuroo and Akaashi ended up flirting. 

“Okay, let’s finish this so Akaashi and I can leave,” Bokuto announced. He was still sulking but he figured the only way to separate Kuroo and Akaashi was to finish the game and leave. He sat up and straightened his back, ready to be questioned. Kuroo shrugged and continued with the game. 

“Okay Bro, who would you fuck, marry or kill?”

“I would marry Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted, his depressed mood already forgotten. He beamed with joy as if it was his wedding day and Akaashi his bride (or groom). Kenma rolled with his eyes, but no one noticed because his eyes were hidden by his bangs. Akaashi's face grazed a smile and he looked fondly at his childish Ace. 

“I would fuck you, Bro,” Bokuto continued and Kuroo and he high fived and cheered loudly, but then his eyes fell on Kenma. Suddenly Bokuto was silent again, so silent, that Kenma, who had felt the sharp eyes on his skin, looked up from his phone. The pudding haired raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. He didn’t understand why Bokuto suddenly went silent, he already had decided, he just had to announce that he would kill Kenma. But something stopped Bokuto from saying it. 

“I . . .” he stuttered and swallowed. 

“I will k-” Bokuto's eyes darted to Kuroo as if he was afraid of what his best bro would do, if he killed Kenma. Kuroo just looked confused. 

“I will ki . . . I will kidnap Kenma!” Bokuto shouted in his distress. His face lit up with relief and satisfaction as he registered how he brilliantly avoided to kill Kenma. Latter on moaned annoyed and covered his face with his face. 

“Bro! Your so clever! That was a close call but to saved it!” Kuroo cheered, he was truly impressed. Bokuto and he hyped each other up, Akaashi didn’t even try to intervene at this point. 

It took almost ten minutes till both boys were calmer. Both had red cheeks from their excitement and wide grins were plastered on their faces. 

“Bro, do you know what I noticed?” Kuroo asked and put a hand on Bokutos shoulder. 

“What bro?” the white-grey haired boy with the black streaks wanted to know. 

“We totally should have a foursome,” Kuroo said and gave a thumbs up. Before Bokuto even had the chance to answer a arm wrapped around his arm and pulled him away. 

“Sorry Kuroo, we should go, it’s already late. Thanks for having us. See you soon! Bye Kenma,” Akaashi said and pulled Bokuto out of the room to the front door.   
“Agaashi,” came the whiny voice of the Fukurodani Academy captain but Akaashi stayed strong. Kuroo looked surprised and met Kenma's glance. 

“No,” was the only answer he got. The Nekoma setter got up, gave Kuroo a nod instead of saying goodbye and left the room as well. 

“Come on Kenma, it would be really hot,” Kuroo argued but Kenma didn’t respond. 

And that’s how Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi ended the game of Fuck-Marry-Kill. If they ever had the foursome . . . we’ll never know ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone out there wants a continuation he/she/it can write me and we figure something out ;)


End file.
